Suzuyo Hirose
}} |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Yasuho Hirose |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} is a minor character featured in JoJolion. Divorced, she is a single mother to Yasuho Hirose. Appearance Suzuyo initially has long dark hair tied into several pigtails with spherical hair clips, just like her daughter. She wears a plain sleeveless U-neck dress, a belt with two roses attached to it, and high heels. Later, she is seen with a braided ponytail and a dress embroidered with multiple circular patterns. Personality Suzuyo is immature and carefree, which strains her relationship with her daughter. She enjoys a profligate lifestyle doing things such as playing video games and drinking alcohol often. On one occasion, Yasuho discovers Suzuyo drunk and asleep on the floor of her house with a hickey on her chest. She can be hypocritical by teasing Yasuho about whether she has a boyfriend, warning her not to get taken in by the "crazy naked guy" she found crawling near the Wall Eyes, and then condescendingly laughing.Paper Moon Deception, Part 2 Despite her challenged relationship with her daughter, Suzuyo still cares for Yasuho by offering to cook and often wonders where she goes when she leaves the house.Blue Hawaii, Part 1 History JoJolion California King Bed After a drunken night out, Suzuyo kicks off her high heels at the entrance of her house and drinks some more liquor. She leaves the bottles and glasses scattered around the living room table and carpet before passing out. When Yasuho returns home in the morning, she finds her mother asleep on the floor and notices a hickey on her chest, before crying at how stupid her mother can be. Paper Moon Deception While playing on her , Suzuyo notices Yasuho return home and offers to cook for her. Yasuho declines and says she's just going to go out again anyway. Annoyed, Suzuyo asks why Yasuho is talking sarcastically like her father and asks her to play at least one game with her. When Yasuho remarks that she's in a rush and to not lecture her, Suzuyo yells back asking if Yasuho thinks she isn't motherly. Just as Yasuho looks at her mother's face, she is shocked to see her mom has the same face as a man she saw earlier. Unaware of what Yasuho was talking about, Suzuyo asks whether she's heading out to see a man. She scolds Yasuho not to fall for the crazy naked guy she found crawling near the Wall Eyes and then uncontrollably laughs, causing Yasuho to cry and run away from the house. Later, Suzuyo apologizes when she sees Yasuho in a panic and says they should go eat dinner. Yasuho doesn't say anything and Suzuyo wonders if something happened. Blue Hawaii Suzuyo sees Yasuho heading out of the house and asks where she's going off to. Chapters * * * * }} Gallery Suzuyo Drunk.png|Suzuyo sleeping on the floor after drinking Suzuyo's hickey.png|Hickey on her chest Suzuyu hirose jojolion ch 24 pg 28.png|Playing video games Suzuyo scolds Yasuho.png|Scolding Yasuho and asking her to play one game with her Yasuho affected by Paper Moon King.png|Yasuho affected by Paper Moon King and seeing her mom with a different face Yasuho and Suzuyo Photo - Paper Moon King Faces.png|Yasuho sees their family photo having the same faces Suzuyo laughing with different face.png|Suzuyo laughs at Yasuho after teasing her about having a boyfriend (Paper Moon King face) Suzuyo asks Yasuho where she's going.png|Asking Yasuho where she's going References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hirose Family Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 8